Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth: The Rebirth Of A Goddess
by Seraphiane Heart
Summary: What if CFW Magic had 'killed' Neptune during their first encounter instead? What if another ridiculously powerful God had then saved Neptune and taken her under his tutelage? Read to find out!XD Warning: OP Neptune as Main Character! OP OC that rarely appears, is Neptune's teacher. Rated M for foul language just in case PS: Neptune will also be Permanently HDD in this fic! :D
1. The 'Death' Of Neptune

**Hello, Everyone! XD**

 **Seraphiane Heart here!**

 **Welcome to my first fanfic! :D**

 **First off, I would like to address a few things:**

 **1) Let imagination take you all to the world of fanfics... the beautiful imagination! XD**

 **2) Warning: Like my summary said, OP Neptune as main character! Don't read if you hate Neptune or hate OP characters!**

 **3) Warning: I have an OP OC that's gonna appear at the first 1-4 chapters and at the last 1-2 chapters. PLS DON'T MIND HIM AND THE ROLE I GIVE HIM MUCH! PART OF THE REASON IS BECAUSE I HAVE FUTURE SEQUELS PLANNED AHEAD OF TIME!**

 **4) Yes, there'll be a sequel, but it'll be a crossover! BD**

 **5) Hope you REALLY enjoy my fics! I only write them for the enjoyment of other people and for fun!**

 **6) Pls don't mind some of the fucked up plots that might appear in the near future...**

 **7) If you want to know the power measurements of OP OC and OP Neptune...**

 **OP OC: 5X weaker than the King of Everything from Dragonball Super**

 **OP Neptune: 10-100X weaker than OC(The numbers are gonna get real crazy if we go to future sequels)**

 **And that's all I need to address! XD**

 **Now, second of all...**

 **Hope you Enjoy! =D**

 **Happy Reading! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **PS: Review if you think I deserve it! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Note: Neptune will be mature from now on since she is Permanently HDD, meaning she's Purple Heart but I'll call her Neptune still.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 **The 'Death' of Neptune, The Identity Of The One Who Saved Neptune**

* * *

"No... N-Neptune...!" Nepgear winced from the pain of the wounds that CFW Magic had conjured.

Magic just stood there staring at the other fallen CPU's and Nepgear, with a satisfied smile plastered on her face before turning back to Purple Heart.

"Hmm... so I guess this is where it finally ends..." Magic said so as she raised her scythe to deal the final blow.

"D-Damn it!-" Purple Heart cursed...

*SCHWING!*

...But was cut off as she stared wide-eyed at her headless body in utter shock, mouth still agape.

The defeated CPUs and Nepgear could only stare in horror and revelation at the scene of their friend and sister's death by decapitation play out right before their eyes, and they were helpless to do anything...

...

It was when the death of Neptune had then permanently scarred their hearts did they cry out, endless tears flowing down their faces as the body and head of their fellow CPU dissolved.

That very day, the tears and cries of Vert, Blanc, Noire, and especially Nepgear, could be heard clearly throughout all of Gamindustri, as it was the day the CPU and Goddess of Planeptune, Purple heart, had died...

...And it was at that very same day that darkness had befallen all of Gamindustri...

* * *

 **No POV**

 _ **Day After Death Of Purple Heart, Neptune...**_

"Ugh... where the hell am I..." Neptune groaned, slowly opening her eyes.

What she felt and saw was certainly not what she had expected.

Neptune was lying in a really comfortable bed, the sort that makes you almost fall asleep instantly, which in reality turned out to be a fluffy golden cloud. In addition to sleeping on a fluffy golden cloud, her head was still fortunately attached to her body, and she could move her limbs around freely, meaning she was most probably alive.

 _At least that's SOME good news..._ Neptune thought.

First thing on her mind; she frantically stood up from the fluffy cloud and turned around 360 to find no one inside what looked like a grand bedroom meant for kings and queens, but the thing was that the room was made of wood. Wood. But that didn't make it any less grand since the wood aligning the walls were all glowing and somewhat shimmering golden. The wood on the floor was pure wood. Just Pure Wood.

 _So... None of anyone I know is here... I wonder if Nepgear and the rest are okay..._ Neptune thought worriedly.

She then found herself looking in a mirror that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and what she found surprised her, to say the least.

She was still in HDD Form, even though she was pretty sure she had either died or been knocked unconscious. Probably died. And when a CPU is unconscious or dead, it was practically impossible for them to receive Share energy, meaning they can't remain in their Godly or HDD Forms. So why was she still in HDD?

Neptune mentally slapped herself.

"So... am I in Heaven or Hell? Or... am I still alive?" She asked herself.

"You're lucky it's part of my job to save you and I arrived just in time else you'd need to die once," An unknown voice rang out, clearing his throat.

Neptune looked behind her in alarm, not expecting to see someone else behind her.

The man standing behind her was currently dressed in a silver apron with typical cooking clothes underneath the apron, while he was holding a tray with Japanese green tea with some pudding and food. Did she mention he was wearing pink bunny slippers?

"W-Who are you?" Neptune questioned with a cautious tone as he placed the tray of snacks on the wooden table within the room.

"Ah... relax, Purple Heart," The man chuckled before continuing, " You could say I'm just a random passerby..."

Neptune narrowed her eyes a little at that. No random passerby could bring someone back from death. And he DID say it was part of his job to save her after all.

"...Or you can call me Loh Ping. I'd prefer just Loh though," The man smiled wryly.

"Um... so sorry if I would offend you, Loh, but WHAT are you, really?"Neptune asked, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, but still cautious nevertheless.

Loh simply chuckled once more, "No worries about offending me, it's makes sense if you just met a complete stranger and woke up in his house after 'dying'. I'm also..."

 **"...The God of Balance, Absolution, and Infinity..."**

* * *

 **Ta~Da~! XD**

 **Done with first chapter! :D**

 **Hope everyone of you Neptunia lovers enjoyed!**

 **...** **( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°) ...**

 **...So... I hope I didn't offend anyone with the role I chose for my OC! :3**

 **I'll just let you beautiful people in on a little of my story plot... X3**

 **Next Time: The Training Of Neptune**

 **You can probably guess why I chose that role for my OC now XD**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say for this chapter! :)**

 **One last thing.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE NEPTUNIA SERIES.**

 **Bye Bye! XD**

 **Seraphiane Heart out.**

 **R & R!**

 **...**

 **Hidden** **Scene**

Neptune just blinked at Loh's words. The person before her wearing pink bunny slippers was a God? No way that's true nor possible.

And to add to that, he said he was the God of Balance, Absolution & Infinity. That's gotta be a ridiculously high-tier rank among Gods and Goddesses.

An awkward silence settled between them as Neptune wore a disbelieving face and Loh, the poker face.

 **Word Count: 1, 218**


	2. The God of Balance, Absolution & Infinty

**Hello, people! XD I'm back!**

 **Below is my reaction to reviews :-D**

 **The Shard of The Flame Ice: Thanks for the super long review and very much needed and appreciated advice, Ice! X3 What I have to say to your advice is that I really appreciate it, and I know its a negative prospect from the outset already while I'm typing it... And I'll definitely try my bestest to get over that weak point!**

 **The reason for Nep's training will be revealed in this chapter, just read to find out! ;3 And also thanks for the warning tip, that's the reason why I only planned to put him in the beginning and the end before you reviewed.**

 **Thanks for the rest for the rookie tips! XD Just to assure(?) you, I've already thought up of a real insane yet reasonable and good(I think?) plan! XD Pls note that a teeny bit of whys and hows won't make TOO much sense... and the craziness will only come in future sequels...**

 **...And I realized just only five hours ago that I should've written a tad longer for Nep's 'death' scene, which means adding in a proper set-up as well. I too agree with you on the 'in-media-res' part, one of the only TWO reasons I'm gonna re-upload Chapter One in time(Meaning... One week?)! Plus, I'll also try avoiding dem sound effects and... onomatopoeia, but I cant promise or dare say it'll work out well, I'll probably just make it even worse... ;P**

 **As for Neptune, I realized the mistake the moment I uploaded the story, which is why I've already edited out ALL the motherfucking foul language she said, and lucky for me you reviewed b4 I posted the new Chapter One without foul language from Nep. Else I would've needed to re-upload Chapter One twice :D For the reason of Permanent HDD, read right below to find out! I've already typed in the reason even b4 you reviewed, Ice :3**

 **And for Loh... I can freely and shamelessly say I never thought of him as the BIGGEST, note biggest, weak point in the fic. Just one thing; he would NEVER, At least I won't allow him to since I DID say Nep would be the MC and I plan on letting that happen, the idea of him taking Nep's spotlight never even crossed my mind, take Neptune's spotlight. He's just a reason to make Nep-Nep OP! XD Also be rest assured(?) he has quite an interesting backstory me and my friends invented for him, it'll be revealed only in far away future sequels doe ;D Answer to why he doesn't do everything by himself is becoz its part of his freaking JOB! XD Remember he's the 'God of Balance' and Balance itself(Fake of course); My own personal opinion is that everything with a polar opposite can never ever exist without each other, like there would be no death without life, and there would be no life without death, no good without evil, no evil without good, no chicken without egg & no egg without chicken and etc..And for the 'good reason', it's simply coz of his f*cking job. AGAIN. He doesn't interfere and help rid ALL, note all, worlds across the spaces for ony good. Plus, he's half evil since he also needs to keep himself balanced. He CAN oversee every single thing in existence, but he simply doesn't NEED, not want, to interfere with HALF of the destruction and peace across all of space. So... just for the sake of plot convenience, Gamindustri isn't one of the worlds he needs to interfere with ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Hope you don't mind! ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿**

 **I fully understand I've... stepped on writing landmines right from the get go, but personally, I think its worth the risk! ;) Also...**

 **... I shall show you exactly what I can do with Nep! (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿) BRING IT ON!**

 **Loh Ping: I know that Loh. You'd better appreciate it. And thanks as well for the review!**

 **On3dgeGaming: Thanks for the review! XD and also thanks for sticking around X3**

 **Alrighty then!**

 **Lets begin! B)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE NEPTUNIA SERIES. My OC belongs to me.**

 **Note: Btw you beautiful people! Update once in every once 1-6 days(Depends on how long the chapter is)! Make sure to tune in! ;D**

 **PS: Hope none of you guys mind if I skip the difficult part, which is the reactions and the talking after Loh revealed his identity...**

 **Ps Plus: I also hope none of you readers mind if I skip the training for the next chapter...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 **The God of Balance, Absolution & Infinity, The Goddess of Planeptune**

* * *

 **Neptune POV**

 _ **1 Year After The First Meeting Of Neptune And Loh Ping...**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It had been a year since I had first met Loh Ping, the God of Balance, Absolution, and Infinity._

 _As a plus to that, he had also taken me under his tutelage, and he is now officially my sensei(teacher), after quite a... few arguments._

 _To tell the truth, I'm now used to being permanently in my HDD Form. The reason as to why is because if you had wanted to live in the Godly Realm or the personal dimension of mid & high-tier Gods, you MUST be in your Godly or true form, which is basically a CPU's HDD. I'm still glad that Loh-sensei had the sense to force me to maintain in HDD Form after 'dying', else I would've been vaporized when coming through to here. At least, my human form. Though I would still live, it wouldn't be a joyful experience._

 _What I'm NOT used to is the fact that a year over here is barely a minute in Gamindustri, and it was Loh-sensei who slowed down the time that much. Normally it would be one year in here is 14 years in Gamindustri, he'd first told me. And he'd slowed down the time just for the sake of my training, the thing that caused the millions of BILLIONS of arguments and negotiation before Loh-sensei finally caved in to my request of training me and NOT sending me back to Gamindustri until I'm a lot more stronger. Reason why he created a few hundred thousand more clones to replace his fully essence gathered self with a task to take on his job for a while whilst he trains me to get stronger. Oh, I meant few arguments._

 _But now... I guess I'm sorta used to living next to a more powerful God that could kill me by just looking at me. And then revive me with just a snap of his fingers._

 _Special Note: Fu fu fu... I finally found Loh-sensei's weakness! Even though he's zillions of years old, he still has that one weak point (: ¬‿¬) Kekeke!_

 _Well...its bedtime for me now. I need to get up early tomorrow for training. I really need to sleep now!_

 _Case closed for today, Diary._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Your Owner,_

 _Neptune_

I clasped my N-Note diary shut and hugged it close to my chest as I completed today's log entry, and let out a small, contented sigh.

So far life here was good. I was provided with anything I needed, and those training sessions with Loh-sensei had worn off. I could tell I was probably strong enough to thrash Arfoire along with CFW Magic around with just my bare hands now. And that's without me needing to transform into my NEXT Gen Form, a newly discovered technique that popped out of nowhere when I was fighting Loh-sensei.

But what I know is that I still stood barely a 0.1% chance when it comes to winning against him. He could still kill me with one hand even if I went NEXT Form on his ass.

I stopped in mid-thought as I stared down at my empty pudding cup, before grumbling.

Now that I'd the power to summon whatever delicacy I wanted outta nowhere, I often find myself summoning pudding cups and eating them without even realizing it when I'm deep in thought.

 _Guess old habits die hard, huh?_ I thought, then laughed bitterly.

Loh-sensei said I could only go back after 3 years plus had passed in Gamindustri. Which means I still have about 5 million, 80 thousand, and 320 years of training left in here before I can get back to Nepgear and the others...

...Well, I could very well deal with that. As long as I get what I WANT, which is to get stronger than ever so I could defeat any threat that befalls Gamindustri again. That's half of the reason why I wanted to train to get so much more stronger.

The second half of the reason is because I'll never, ever, let any of my friends, family and people feel sad like this again! I won't allow that to happen again. Especially them...

Images and memories of the happy times and moments I had with everyone before I 'died' ran through my mind as I smiled softly, yet painfully.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, _I can continue thinking about this tomorrow... right now I have to get a good night's rest._

"...Hey, Author-sama, You know you can cut it with the rest of the extras you were about to input right?"

Yes, I know Nep. Ive already changed my mind about typing the extras in, so I was just about to get you to sleep. So I beg you to don't break the fourth wall even when you're Permanently HDD, meaning you're mature and elegant.

"Then why don't y-"

I stood up from the chair and changed into my nightwear, before turning off the lights and flopping down onto my fluffy cloud bed.

"...Mhm... I REALLY need to take one of these clouds back to Gamindustri with me when I get ba- Ahhh...!" I yawned, stretching one last time before finally going to sleep, hugging my cloud-made hug pillow tightly...

* * *

 **Loh POV**

 _ **2:35AM The Next Morning...**_

"Glad to know you arrived on time, Nep," I announced as I stood up, brushing the dust off my pants before snuffing out the cigarette I was smoking.

I was an ordinary man with typical 178cm height, a weight of 69 kg, plus quite a normal lean and muscular build, not like the over-exaggerated ones. I did NOT like taking on that appearance. I'd rather stay in my true form which is this.

I'd say my true form's appearance was one with a sort of forced smile every time, along a really sad look in my eyes as if I've lost everything, which I had, a long long time ago. Looks and personality are like this; I can swear that I'm extremely loyal and is willing to sacrifice just about everything for my friends among friends, and I have a scar over my left eye which forced my left pupil to become white, with a normal/typical mustache I'm proud of, and a mix of black & white hair, bangs covering half of my left eye, hair length reaching down to the base of my neck. Have a knack for killing AND saving things, basically keeping things in balance which my clones can handle right now.

Normal attire is wearing a midnight dark with shining white flame designs at the edges of my hoodie cloak that reaches down to my ankle, plus the hood always covers most of my head. A wicked-looking armor can be seen underneath my cloak. The weapons I mostly use are the Infinity Gauntlet and my Yin-Yang Greave & Gauntlet, along with the Celestial Duo Void Beasts Boot. **(Pls take note that the Infinity Gauntlet will not work the same as Thanos's Infinity Gauntlet, but the picture and design is generally the same. As for other weapons, imagine Yin-Yang Greave & Gauntlet as one black Gauntlet and one white Greave with Yin-Yang signs in their middle. Celestial Duo Void Beasts Boot, just imagine whatever! XD I really really really really REALLY hope I didn't offend any of you readers... I just thought it'd make sense Loh would have the Infinity Gauntlet since he's also the God of Infinity...? (• ε •) btw, Yin-Yang is symbol for Balance, Celestial Duo Void Best Boot symbol for Absolution... )**

"...I think we should get back to the writing, Sera..." I said aloud.

I know that Loh. Just HAD to describe your appearances and weapons lest the readers get confused.

"That makes sense I guess,"

Please just STOP breaking the motherf*cking fourth wall Loh. Even Neptune doesn't does that anymore.

"*Sigh* That's 'cause Nep's a whole ton more mature when she's Purple Heart-"

I'm gonna cut you off right here and continue with the writing, though technically I'm writing/creating your every move and what you say.

"-!"

I could see Nep casually walking towards me as she summoned her usual purple techno katana.

"So... the usual fight routine with you in the morning, Loh-sensei?" Neptune asked, smiling mischievously.

What was the woman thinking now? I really shouldn't have taught her the ability to block me from reading her mind...

"...Yes. Gimme a sec first..." I stowed away my usual weaponry into my pocket dimension and instead fished out leather punching gloves with normal combat boots so as to avoid accidentally 'killing' Nep again. Don't want a repeat of last time...

I then closed my eyes as I got into an upright position with my arms crossed, as Nep readied into her battle stance after equipping her second purple katana to dual wield. Yep, I taught the girl to dual wield a lot more skillfully over the first 2 months. Have I forgotten to mention her maximum potential is still increasing tremendously by the day?

I dare to even bet on my life that she's going to become SO powerful wen she goes back to Gamindustri that she can no longer transform back into any form weaker than her Godly Form...

...Whether that's good or bad, I don't know...

* * *

 **And that's it guys, I think this is a good place to end this chapter here! XD**

 **Really really really REALLY hope I didn't offend anyone of you beautiful ppl with my choice of weapons for Loh! X3**

 **...You see, I just HAD to put in the Infinity Gauntlet as his symbol for Infinity God... I'm a fan of Thanos and the Infinity Gauntlet. My reasoning is a symbol of power, since I prefer it that way and it makes more sense. Also, just to avoid offending you guys even more if I did offend you(Again, I'm REALLY sorry, just HAD to put it in...), The Infinity Gauntlet won't be used like how Thanos uses it...**

 **And I hope it isn't TOO cheesy with that 'second half of the reason', but I think that's how Neptune would feel if this story really happened in the series.**

 **...One last thing...**

 **...I hope I didn't put a ton more(I know I already put one or two more) writing landmines on the part where I mentioned Loh could kill Neptune with a hand even if she went NEXT Gen Form on his ass.**

 **I don't have any hidden scenes to put down in this chapter, so that's all I have to say! XD**

 **Bye Bye, everyone!**

 **Cya all tomorrow or the day after!**

 **Seraphiane Heart Out! BD**

 **R & R!**

 **Word Count: 2, 678**


	3. The Training Of Neptune

**Hello, Everyone!**

 **And Welcome to another Chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth: The Rebirth of a Goddess! XD**

 **Man, I can't believe that it hasn't even been 6 hours yet since I posted the last chapter! :D**

 **Below is my reaction to the reviews :-)**

 **On3dgeGaming: Thanks for the review! XD Truly appreciated! And no, I can MAYBE assure you about the 'master turns against student' vibe... (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)**

 **Loh Ping: Got that Loh :) Thanks much! XD**

 **...Just two more things I'd like to say, beautiful ppl...**

 **Pls... I beg of ALL of you readers... maybe give me just some more reviews as support? ... I mean, it can't be THAT hard to just type a few words like 'Thanks' or whatnot... right?** ༼ **つ ◕_◕ ༽つ**

 **...I'm really sorry if any of you took offense to what I just typed...**

 **And now, the last thing b4 we start;**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NEPTUNIA SERIES. My OC belongs to me.**

 **So...**

 **Let's start!** **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Happy Readin'! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 **The Training Of Neptune**

* * *

 **Loh POV**

 _ **12 Moments After The Spar/Training Had Started...**_

*CLASH!* *BANG!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *BOOM!*

"YARRRRRRRRGGGHHH!"

*SCHWING!* *CRACK!* *BAM!* *WHACK!*

I blocked Nep's light-speed dual blades yet again with my Staff, something I very rarely equipped since it wasn't that much useful, but in this way, it is VERY useful.

"HAAAAAAHH!"

Neptune rushed at me, performing one of the specials I taught her just recently.

 **"Duel Of The Sword God!"**

I grinned proudly as I was forced into defense against the few million blades that came at me from all directions. The blades were all real, but their weakness was that once they're hit, they just dissolve into the shadows.

 **"320-Bit Mega Blade!"**

I whistled appreciatively as an enhanced version of her 32-Bit Mega Blade fell slowly upon me from the sky.

 _Goddamn, son! Nep's really got the potential and talent!_ My smile just got even brighter at that thought. Even if I was reluctant at first, every Teacher or Master just can't help but get proud if their student surpassed what they had first predicted.

"Great tactic and nice try, Nep! But it's gonna take a whole lot more than that to even injure me!" I boomed, busy parrying the blades with my staff in one hand and my other arm raised up high.

 **"Kirin!"** I whispered.

A bestial roar could be heard from the skies as the clouds turned dark, and the Kirin of Lightning descended at speeds no mortal eye coud hope to see, intercepting the 320-Bit Mega Blade and blow up the rest of the remaining blades.

"I ain't gonna let you do that, Loh-sensei!" Nep's voice rang out, and to be truthful, I was a little surprised when she appeared right before the Lightning Kirin I had summoned without me realizing it sooner.

 **"Critical Edge!"**

The Kirin roared in pain as it was sliced into three whole pieces, before evaporating into lightning volts that went back into the sky, courtesy of Nep's Critical Edge.

I smiled at how she'd anticipated and managed to destroy what I planned, "Great job!"

I dispelled all the remaining blades and the Mega Blade, which aroused plenty of dust and smoke, before clapping, "But you couldn't have thought that that was my only move, yes?"

"I would never think that, Loh-sensei, but I'm going to throw a tip right back at you!" Nep shouted as she appeared dangerously close behind me, her blades only a couple of inches away from my back, "Never let your guard down!"

 **"Victory Slash-"**

*WHAM!*

"I'd say the same goes for you too, Nep. And, remember I'm the teacher here," I grinned as I turned around to see Neptune struggling to get the massive ghostly arm which I'd used to pin her down off her.

I bent down to look at her, "Also, another lesson in battle; Don't let your opponent know where you're at when you're about to strike; instead, keep as silent as possible so they won't know where you are, and you have a higher chance to get a successful hit in,"

I then lit up my cigarette and began to smoke it, at the same time releasing Nep from the hold of ghostly arm.

"...I think that's enough of the fighting in the morning routine, I'll go get breakfast now..." I stowed away my staff and leather punching gloves, putting my hands into my cloak pockets, walking off to the kitchen in my home.

I sighed a little and shook my head as I heard Nep mutter something about 'Overpowered Sensei'.

* * *

 **Neptune POV**

 ** _One Eternity_ _Later..._ (A.k.a., Half Of The 5, 080, 320 Years Of Training For Nep...)** _(Cue SpongeBob background)_

I sighed in annoyance as I rubbed my temple, "Now... anything left I have to pack into my PD(Pocket Dimension) ?"

Truth to be told, I was superbly excited yet nervous today. I'd gotten so much more stronger during the 2 million, 40 thousand, and 160 years of training, and close to 2 years has passed in Gamindustri. It's only been harsh training with only breaks for shitting, peeing, showering and eating, plus 4 hours of sleep, for close to 2 million years, ever since I'd managed to discover how to transform into my **SDBD(Sacred Divinity Breakthrough Drive)**.

Loh-sensei had told me all Gods had that ability, so it didn't make me uncommon or anything that I'd managed to go SDBD.

But... Loh-sensei had said I was still special. Normally, a God or Goddess would've needed a million years to just unlock it, trying to master it would take far more longer. Even I couldn't believe it when he'd told me I managed to unlock that ability, also our final trump card, in half the time he'd needed to do so. "Maybe it's because I'm the one training you. Maybe it's because your will and potential is just that strong. Maybe it's a mixture of both. Maybe it's just like that..." He'd reasoned to me with that.

...I think that I've ranted on long enough about the ultimate ability of all the gods. Right now, lets focus on the present.

"Well, I think I've finished packing. I'm now ready to go..." I muttered under my breath as I walked out of my room, heading to the training grounds, where Loh-sensei was at.

Yesterday, he'd informed me that my training from now on till the end of it...

...Would be hopping through different dimensions and surviving through them. Including destroying, saving, or generally just training in the particular world I was sent to in each of the different dimensions.

And when I think I've had enough of a world, I just need to chant the Spell of Dimensional Travel, which I'd long since committed and marked into my brain, and I'd disappear and then appear in a random different world in a random different dimension.

"...I wonder how my socializing skills have gotten? ...For more than 2 million years, the only people I've communicated to is Loh-sensei and myself..." I wondered out aloud to no one in particular.

* * *

 **No POV**

 _ **A Few Moments**_ _ **Later...** (Cue SpongeBob background)_

"...So, you ready Nep? I've already set the portal..." Loh asked as he felt Neptune touching down on the ground.

"I certainly am, Loh-sensei..." Neptune replied with a smile, but there was a small hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Hm? What're you afraid about, Nep?" Loh questioned again, hearing the teeny bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Oh, not much. Just that-"

"Socializing skills?" Loh turned to look at Neptune for confirmation as he interrupted, to which she nodded to.

"Ah... relax, Nep! Unless you've forgotten how to talk, you don't have to worry about anything. And surely you didn't forget about the automatic 'language adaptations' for us Gods? You'll be fine..." Loh reassured, finishing the cigarette he was smoking.

"I-I guess so..." Neptune stuttered a little, but still smirked.

"Welp, what're you waiting for then? Just go already..." Loh said, lighting up another cigarette to smoke.

Neptune just smiled broadly at Loh, as she stepped halfway into the portal, before suddenly looking back and flashing Loh a true smile, "I sure do hope I see you again, Sensei..."

"...Yeah. I also hope to see you again as well, Neptune..." Loh trailed off as Neptune fully stepped through the portal, vanishing as the portal closed.

"... I'm gonna miss that girl a lot. She's such fun and good company to be with..." Loh sniffled once as he wiped off a tear on his good eye, and started walking off towards his work room.

"The only thing I can assure myself now is that Nep won't be getting back to Gamindustri until the remaining year and a plus is up! I've already set the mark on her and told her about it yesterday..." He suddenly stopped in his tracks, "Wait... did I set the timer so that 2 weeks in Gamindustri is 1 year in each world she travels to?"

Loh then frantically summoned out his timer records and flipped to the page of the latest records, "...Ah... good thing I didn't forget..." He then heaved a sigh of relief before closing the book shut, putting it in his cloak pocket, and finally continuing on his way to his work room...

* * *

 **...And that's it for this chapter, folks! XD**

 **In the next Chapter, Neptune will be getting back to Gamindustri! How will she make her comeback?**

 **Stay tuned in to find out! XD**

 **Next time in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth: the Rebirth Of A Goddess, Neptune's Return.**

 **How will the party react to her reappearance?**

 **Oh, and before I forget, if you guys are wondering how Neptune in Sacred Divinity Breakthrough Drive would look like, just visit my profile pic! X3**

 **PS: If you also don't know how NEXT Gen Form Neptune looks like, just go Google it ;)**

 **And that's all I have to say for this chapter guys! :D**

 **(◕‿◕✿)**

 **Bye Bye, Everyone!**

 **Seraphiane Heart Out!**

 **R & R!**

 **...**

 **Bloopers 1**

Neptune: I can feel the Force awakening from the other side...

Loh: You've been watching too much Star Wars Nep.

 **Bloopers 2**

Neptune: Just what're you eating, Loh-sensei? *Glances curiously at the two melon type fruits*

Loh: A Firemelon and an Autumnmelon.

Neptune: What?

Loh: If there're Watermelons and Wintermelons, why not Airmelons, Earthmelons, Firemelons, Autumnmelons, Summermelons and Springmelons?

Neptune: ...

Loh: The Elemelons & The Seasonmelons...

Neptune: *Vomits out her lunch*

 **Bloopers 3**

Neptune: And just what're you drinking now, Loh-sensei?

Loh: Purple Tea and White Tea. *Takes another sip of Purple Tea*

Neptune: Not this again...

Loh: If there's Green Tea and Black Tea, why not Purple Tea and White Tea?

Neptune: Hmm... good point there... but did you really have to include White Tea?

Loh: *Puts down his cups of Purple Tea and White Tea* Get Rekt Blanc.

 **Bloopers 4**

Loh: *Grabs a wooden barrel and vomits the Tea and Melons he ate just now into it*

Neptune: ...See? That's what happens when you eat something you created and those things aren't natural...

Loh: *Doesn't respond and vomits out a whole and still alive chicken into the wooden barrel as well*

Chicken: PeKok!- *Drowns and dies in Loh's vomit*

Neptune: *Spits the mouthful of water she was about to swallow into Loh's face after seeing the poor Chicken die*

 **Bloopers 5**

Neptune: Why's there so many bottles of milk in the fridge, Loh-sensei? *Gulps down the last of the bottles of milk she saw in the fridge after finishing all the other bottles*

Loh: Oh, thanks for reminding me Nep. Look, the milk in the fridge isn't milk, it's horse sperm.

Neptune: *Instantly grabs the nearest thing to her which just turns out to be Loh and vomits out all the horse sperm she just drank into his face, which just also appears to be all the horse sperm stored in the fridge before she drank them down*

 **Word Count: 2, 100**


	4. Neptune's Return Part I

**Hello, everyone, I'm back! XD**

 **It's time for Chapter 4!**

 **In this chapter, our favorite purple heroine will be returning to Gamindustri after her training is completed B)**

 **Below here is my reaction to the reviews! :D  
**

 **Guest GodsomeDick: Thanks a lot for the review! :-D**

 **Now that that's done with...**

 **...Lets, BEGIN! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE NEPTUNIA SERIES. My OC belongs to me.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Happy reading! XD**

 **PS: Hope none of u beautiful readers mind if I... TWEAK it a little if so that Nepgear and the others won't be able to defeat Arfoire, without Neptune. I mean technically, Neptune IS the MC for this fanfic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 **The Return Of Neptune Part I**

* * *

 **No POV**

 _ **Gamindustri Graveyard...**_

"Grrr... F*CK YOU YA ASSHOLE! F*CK! YOU!" Blanc, in her HDD Form, lying heavily injured and barely conscious on the ground, screamed, her words directed towards the newly revived Deity of Sin, who had also coincidentally also defeated all the other CPUs and Candidates.

"*Sob* No... Even when I *Sob* Absorbed all of the power and belief of Lastation, Lowee, Leanbox and Planeptune *Sob* IT STILL ISN'T ENOUGH!" Nepgear cried, the tears of disappointment at herself flowing freely down her face.

"N-Nepgear, don't blame yourself-" Uni was interrupted as she winced painfully from the wounds received.

"-Remember what you told the others? The rest of us were there as well when Magic had told us of how more powerful this old lady before us would become after Neptune's death..." Vert continued for Uni, but trailed off at the end as she mentioned Neptune.

Noire just simply glared at Arfoire/Deity of Sin **(Hey guys I'm just gonna call her Arfoire now since basically the vessel of the Deity of Sin, as mentioned in the game, is Arfoire :D)** defiantly, but her thoughts were different after she'd heard what Vert said. She was filled with despair, for once. The main glue to the happiness of the party and everyone else was Neptune. And all of them were convinced that she was dead, after Blanc, Vert, Nepgear and herself had witnessed her execution, and then told everyone else. The only thing they haven't done qith the news is announce it to all four nations.

"N-Nooo... Miss Nepgear, please don't cry... *Sob*" Rom also teared up, in a mixture of many, MANY different negative emotions, mainly despair and sadness.

Ram had to add in her two bits, and thus she took a page out of Blanc's book figuratively, "C-Curse you, you Goddess of Shit! F*CK YOU!"

Arfoire's palm met her face as she shook her head, "Insolent fools... *Sigh* Cursing to the very end! Now then," She looked down at the fallen CPUs and Candidates before her, showing her evil grin as much as possible through her furry face, "I suppose I should keep my promise; You shall feel endless despair before you die!" She tried to pull of an evil cackle as she raised her double-bladed spear, spinning it in high in the air as she flew closer to her current target, Nepgear.

 _BA-DUMP!_

"And since you annoyed me the most today, I shall see to yours first!" Arfoire yelled as she readied one end of her spear down at Nepgear's neck.

 _BA-DUMP!_

Time seemed to slow down as the bladed spear started coming down, ever closer to slicing off Nepgear's head, and slow heartbeats in the blue background meant for the lethargy could be heard in every pair of ears present. The heartbeats didn't help as they thumped louder and beat faster as the spear was about to connect to Nepgear's neck and sever her head from her shoulder.

 _BA-DUMP!_

The faces of everyone present came through one by one, all faces contorted in despair, helplessness, and some more as they watched their friend about to die in less than a split second, whilst they were unable to do anything about it.

 _BA-DUMP!_

The screams of Uni could be heard as Rom and Ram shut their eyes tight unable to bear the rest of the scene, with tears rolling out of their close eyes.

 _BA-DUMP!_

Vert, Blanc, and Noire shared similar thoughts as they watched this happened, _No... Not again...!_

 _BA-DUMP!_

Nepgear closed her eyes, tears still streaming down her face as she awaited her doom.

And as the spear came slicing downwards, a drip of her teardrop made contact with the ruined earth of the Graveyard...

*SLASH!*

 _(Cue image of Deity of Sin with one foot pinning Nepgear down to the ground as one end of her double-bladed spear comes down real close to Nepgear's neck)_

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5..._**

* * *

 **Note: I'm publishing both Chapter 4 & 5 at the same time! :D**


	5. Neptune's Return Part II

**Note: Publishing Chapter 4 & 5 together!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE NEPTUNIA SERIES**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 **The Return Of Neptune Part II**

* * *

 **Neptune POV**

"..." I glared daggers at Arfoire as I held her spear steadfast with two fingers, scowling at her and standing protectively above Nepgear. More effect to that was added as the red lightning flashed across, showing my half-shadowed face for a split second, even more scarier than my un-shadowed face.

The only thing from her that satisfied me currently was the fear in her eyes. I'm not surprised, considering all the killer intent I'm releasing right now is directed only towards her.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Nepgear looking at me in absolute shock, surprise and wonder, plus many other emotions mixed in like anger, sadness, relief and happiness. Noire, Blanc, Vert, Uni, Rom & Ram were no different from Nepgear, their mouths agape and their eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

"... *Sigh* Look, I know all of you want an explanation right now, but lets leave it for later once I'm done dealing with the old hag, "I said to them, before returning my attention to Arfoire, who turned out to be struggling to get her weapon away from my two-finger grip on it.

I frowned at the sight a little, but the frown generally turned into a huge, cheeky grin. Looks like the training really did pay off, huh? I was now this strong in my HDD, not even in my NEXT Gen Form. And I was able to go against even the reincarnate of the Deity of Sin like this, which I was willing to bet a million credits was a whole lot stronger than Arfoire, even if technically the soul of the Deity of Sin was residing within Arfoire's body, which I was holding off against right now. But it still made her a whole lot more stronger.

I then suddenly let go of Arfoire's weapon, which caused her to fall backwards because of the strength she was using to get back her weapon. Using the opportunity, I flicked her on her forehead with only a 50th of my strength, and the results were disastrous. Both figuratively and literally.

*CRASH!*

And that's because my 'attack' had sent Arfoire flying straight into a mountain of abandoned game consoles.

"...I certainly didn't expect that, not even myself," Again, out of the corner off my eye, I could see Nepgear and the others eyes widening to as large as dinner plates, if they could widen even more further of course.

I watched, bemused, as Arfoire stood up groggily, stumbling around a bit from the force.

 _Hmm... so my offense has become this strong, huh? Maybe I should strain my body a little and test my defense..._ I thought quite smugly, since my defense only lost to my offense by a fraction, with a smug grin plastered on my face.

I stood stone still as Arfoire rushed at me with her spear raised and about to strike.

 _(Cue shattering noise of Arfoire's double-bladed spear)_

"...Really? It shattered?" Arfoire's weapon didn't land even the slightest scratch on me, only shatter upon making contact with my skin. And I didn't even activate "Barrier".

"W-W-Wha-" Arfoire was slowly backing away from grinning me, as my eyes flickered from blue to blood-red.

"W-What are... you...?" She finished, fear evident in her eyes as she stepped back further from me.

I took a step closer to her for every step she took away from me, my eyes now fully blood-red, no longer blue, filled with murderous intent, "What... am I?" I chuckled at that question. It'd been so long since I got to boast, maybe I could use this chance.

"I'm the CPU of Planeptune, the one your servant CFW Magic killed three years ago..."

Arfoire seemed to gulp.

"...You might as well say I've come back to life to get my revenge..."

I clenched my fists tight.

"...but that isn't the case, I wasn't even dead that time, I've only been training under the watchful eye of my mentor..."

This seemed to surprise everyone behind me. _I had a mentor?_ I could hear them thinking.

"...And now, I have returned, mainly to come back to my friends, my family, my nation, my world..."

I stopped dead in my tracks as I stared down Arfoire, whose legs were slightly trembling from fear of the murderous intent I was leaking out.

"...And also to eliminate any threat that threatens Gamindustri..."

"...And right now, I shall have to eliminate you, for you are a threat to Gamindustri as of right now, Deity of Sin..."

"N-No! Wait!" Arfoire screamed when I summoned my sword, my blood-red eyes glowing with the murderous intent within.

"...I'm tired of all this talk now. Let me just say this last sentence before I execute you though; You're merely paying a price for the sins you have done, even Gods nor Goddesses can escape the retribution awaiting them for the evil deeds they have committed before dying..."

"...One last piece of advice from me if you reincarnate again; Never deceive yourself in life, Retribution knows whom to seek, Good or Evil deeds, you'll be judged, Sooner or Later, only a matter of time..."

"And right now, your time is up. Maybe I'll visit you in the 18 Levels of Hell once I send you there. That place might not exist in this dimension, but I acquired the trust from the ruler of that particular Hell enough for him to give me access to teleport sinners there whenever I want. Also he gave me a gift that allows me to go there whenever I want too, of course,"

I straightened myself and readied my blade.

"N-N-No...! Please, w-wait! AHHHHH!" Arfoire, or rather the Deity of Sin, turned tail and ran, or in this case flew, fearing for her life.

I lightly swung my blade in the direction where she was flying, and she turned back one last time with a face scribbled full with fear.

The force from my blade cut cleanly through her torso and the rest of the mountains within the Gamindustri Graveyard behind her, emitting a one second delayed shockwave that forced the others behind me to shield themselves with their arms, which didn't push them back that much since they were all still lying on the ground injured and without any strength remaining inside of them.

"..." I stayed silent as I closed my eyes, focused in transporting the Deity of Sin to the Ten Courts of Hell where she'll be judged to which level of Hell they would send her to.

Once I was done with that, I opened my eyes, smiling as my eyes returned back to the normal glowing blue.

"...So..." I turned towards Nepgear and the others, smiling weakly.

"I'm back!"

* * *

 **TADA! XD**

 **Neptune's return is done! :D**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the read! X3**

 **Preview**

Hey, Neptune here doing the Preview!

The final boss of Re;birth 2, the Deity of Sin has been defeated by yours truly.

Thus, the current Arc has ended, and we're now moving on!

Next time on Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth: The Rebirth Of A Goddess;

Neptune's Explaination

Ugh... I'm so nervous! Please don't beat me up Nepgear!

 **...And that's all I have to say for these two chapters! XD**

 **See you all again soon in the next chapter!**

 **Bye Bye! :3**

 **Seraphiane Heart out.**

 **R & R!**

 **PS: From now on, future updates will be slightly delayed by a day or two...**

 **...**

 **Hidden Scene**

Loh: *Is smiling* Good work Nep. You made a perfect grand comeback! *Chuckles*

Loh Clone 1: *Barges into the room frantic* BOSS! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! THE DIMENSIONS OF SCOOBY-DOO AND DRAGONBALL Z HAVE BEEN MERGED TOGETHER BY SOME UNKNOWN!

Loh: *Spits out the fruit juice I was drinking* WHAT!? *Immediately teleports to the Scooby-Doo and Dragonball Z room*

Goku: I've come to challenge you, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo! *Goes Super Saiyan and charges at them* GIMME THAT SANDWICH!

Shaggy: NEVER! *Starts kicking Goku's ass even though he went Super Saiyan*

Loh: *Coughs out blood* HOW THE HECK IS THIS HAPPENING?! SHAGGY'S MOTHERF*CKING KICKING GOKU'S ASS WHEN HIS SUPER SAIYAN, TO DEFEND ONE F*CKING SANDWICH?!

Scooby-Doo: WOOF! *Lands the final blow on Goku knocking him unconscious, then eats the sandwich with Shaggy before walking away*

Loh: ...Shaggy and Scooby-Doo's desire to defend their food can... allow them... to achieve a state where they... can even defeat Super Vegito... *Faints after measuring and concluding all the information, stupified*

Loh Clone 2: BOSS! *Tries to shake Loh awake*


	6. Neptune's Reunion

**...And hello, everyone! XD**

 **Imma back!**

 **And Welcome to the Sixth Chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth: The Rebirth Of A Goddess!**

 **Below is my reaction to the reviews :-3**

 **jlchrist: Thanks a lot for the review! XD**

 **Loh Ping: Thanks for the support, Loh! Much appreciated :3 Oh, and yes, there'll be a new enemy, soon... X3**

 **Now then...**

 **We should BEGIN!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **PS: I'm gonna change title chapter to Neptune's Reunion.**

 **Important Note: I'm VERY bad at writing reunions!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 **Neptune's Explanation. Neptune's Reunion**

* * *

 **No POV**

 _ **At The Planeptune Basilicom After The Defeat Of The Deity Of Sin...**_

"WAAAAH! NEPTUNE! WAAAAAAAH!" Nepgear cried, but this time it's countless tears of happiness, as she clung extremely tightly to Neptune like a child clinging to her mother after losing her once, almost like she was afraid that she might just disappear again if she lets go.

"Sshh... It's okay now, Nepgear, it's okay now... I'm back and I won't ever leave again..." Neptune, still permanently HDD, tried to comfort and soothe her crying sister, stroking her hair and patting her head gently.

The rest of the gang, meaning Compa, IF, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Rom, Ram, Uni, and Histoire, just watched, still confused, shocked, surprised, dumbfounded and etc..

 _ **A Few Hours Later...** (Cue SpongeBob background)_

Neptune now lay a peacefully sleeping Nepgear in her room, having exhausted herself and run dry of tears from crying this long.

Neptune closed the door of Nepgear's room as quietly as possible, then proceeded to look at the rest of the gang, not knowing what to say.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _(Cue sound of cawing crow)_

Neptune mentally asked, _Um... Author-sama? Could I please beg of you to skip this scene?_

Sorry, no can do Nep. I'll shorten it though since I'm one of the worst people to pick for writing reunion scenes. To all readers out there reading this right now, yes, what I just said, WROTE, it's very true.

 _Oh, crap..._ Neptune thought as she saw Noire about to speak up.

"I-Is th-that re-really you-u, N-N-N-Neptune?" Noire seemed to choke on her words as she said this. Oh, wait. She IS choking on her words.

Hot tears came to all of the remaining gang's eyes as Neptune slowly nodded, seemingly shrinking. They all, including EVEN Nurse Compa, ignored the fainted Noire lying down on the ground as of right... now. Yep.

*THUD!*

Noire has officially fainted now, but none of the gang cared as they inched closer to Neptune.

 _Please, I beg you, Author-sama! SKIP THIS!_

Nope. Imma gonna type one more sentence before skipping this Nep, but you might not like what I'm gonna type.

 _I-I'll flip out and use foul language even if I'm in HDD Form if you type what I think you're going to type! I promise!_

Sorry, Nep! Still no can do, besides, I'm the one writing this fic, I CONTROL every move that you do. *Evil smirk*

 _F*C-_

As the gang slowly advanced towards Neptune, she shrank even further, smiling nervously as their shadows shadowed her...

* * *

 **No POV**

 _ **After Nepgear And Noire Have Woken Up And The Gang Is Done 'Beating' Up Neptune...**_

"...That didn't go as bad as I thought it'd go..." Neptune said, relieved.

The same couldn't be said for the rest though. Their entire bodies were aching, both from trying to hit Neptune and catch Neptune.

"*Huff*... *Huff*... Just... how fast... did you get... Nep?" IF huffed, completely out of breath from the chasing.

"Hmm? Oh my goodness! What just happened?" Nepgear gasped, upon seeing everyone piled up on the ground panting heavily when she came out of her room, all except Neptune and Noire, since Noire was passed out.

"Okay! She;s back guys!" Compa cheered, seeing Noire groggily get up.

 ** _12 Seconds Later..._** _(Cue SpongeBob background)_

Blanc rolled her shoulders, testing if Neptune's Boot-Up Heal was really effective, "...Okay, All the aching is gone now..."

Neptune just sighed, seeing everyone looking at her expectantly now that they were all seated comfortably on the sofas opposite of Neptune's sofa.

"..." (Neptune)

Translation: I have a bad feeling about this... but I'll just tell them...

And thus, Neptune began the tale of what happened and why she was still alive and her tale during the three years she was gone...

 ** _A Few Moments Later..._** _(Cue SpongeBob background)_

"...And, yes, that about sums it up," Neptune finished.

The rest were just blinking, finding it hard to believe the story. But what other else could they pull off? That was the only thing they had, and Neptune in HDD hardly ever exaggerates. She was the complete opposite of her human form.

"So long story short, you were saved, then trained by the God of Balance, Absolution & Infinity. Thereafter, he then slowed down time so much that one minute here equals a year over there, meaning only after 5, 080, 320 years can your training be over, and mid-way in your training, he stopped it and said the remaining years of training for you would be hopping across dimensions. Did I get that right?" Vert questioned, summarizing all incidents that Neptune had said it to be.

Neptune simply nodded, sipping tea that she got from god-knows-where, her eyes closed.

"Um... Miss Neptune, may I ask where you got that tea?" Rom shyly asked.

"Mmm? Oh, I dunno. Maybe somewhere over the rainbow?" Neptune answered before continuing to sip the tea.

An awful and awkward silence passed by for a good long while, a gust of wind going by.

Until Neptune, again, decided to break the ice, "So, tell me..."

"What is it now, Neptune? And don't try to do jokes anymore, as long as you're Permanently HDD... it sucks unlike before," Noire sighed, remembering the good ol' days.

Neptune scowled upon hearing Noire's words, " Sometimes, I just wish I wasn't that powerful, but anyways, have any of you ever seen a polka-dotted lion before...?"

Ram just burst out laughing upon hearing that, Nepgear snickered, Uni giggled, Rom laughed softly, Vert, Blanc, Noire, Compa, IF and Histoire just chuckled.

Who'd ever seen a polka-dotted lion before?

"Oh, and Neptune..." Histoire smiled a motherly smile, after everyone stopped laughing, and they all grinned at Neptune.

"Welcome back home!" They chorused.

* * *

 **And I'm done with Chapter 6 folks!**

 **...And I guess that's all I have to say for the chapter! XD**

 **Bye Bye!**

 **Seraphiane Heart out.**

 **R & R!**

 **PS: Hope my reunion writing and the personalities of the other characters aren't too sloppy or crude.**

 **PS Plus: If any of you have advice on writing touching reunions, pls review or PM me! X3**

 **Word Count: 1, 159**


	7. Neptune's Arrival

**...And I've come flying back, everyone! XD**

 **This chapter will be when Neptune enters the Ultradimension!**

 **I know Imma gonna trigger some flamers, coz if Neptune is so OP, how'd she get sent there in the first place?**

 **Welp, it's for plot convenience! :D**

 **Read below to find out HOW she got sent there! XD**

 **And if any of you are wondering, yes, a new enemy connected to Rei Rhyghts but not in the Neptunia Series will be emerging in this chapter! :3**

 **In fact, SHE is the one who'll send Nep to the Ultradimension! X3**

 **Details are below, as I said earlier.**

 **Here are my reactions to the reviews! X-D Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

 **Loh Ping: Thx again, Loh! X-3**

 **Thingthingthingthingthing: Thx a friggin' ton, Thing! X-3**

 **Fire Warrior11638: I know that, Syd! And thx a f*cking ton! X-3**

 **Konstantin Dragon God Keeper: Thx a ton! XD**

 **Guest Graysoulking: Thx a ton for the review too! X3**

 **Now then, lets begin now! XD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 **Neptune's Arrival**

* * *

 **Neptune POV**

 ** _Unknown Cave, A Few Years After Neptune's Homecoming ..._**

"...Honestly, now that I'm this powerful, it's always a bore when I do my job as CPU..." I yawned as my blade tore through a few dozen more Ancient Dragons, barely moving an inch from my spot as I moved the blade around with a mere finger.

"..." I then chuckled for an apparent reason, "I still remember their faces when I told them I was gonna do my job from now for the first time since a few years ago..."

 _ **Flahsback**_

 _"Where're you going, may I ask, Neptune?" Histy questioned, looking curiously at me as I was about to fly out of the window, my wings already out._

 _"To do my job as CPU," I replied with a smile._

 _It was rare to see Histy lose her composure, but she did lose it at my answer. The typical shocked eyes and a mouth as big as sauce pans emerging from Histoire was the result._

 _I just blinked, as Histy pointed a shaky finger at me simultaneously with Nepgear who was behind her, also having the same look as Histy._

 _"What?" I cocked my head to the side as my wings disappeared and I came down from the window ledge._

 _"Y-Y-Y-Y-You're DOING your job as a CPU, d-did I hear that right, Neptune?" Histy shakily asked, still pointing a shaky finger at me with Nepgear at her back._

 _I blinked again, "Yes I did. Is there a problem?" I cocked my head to the side._

 _And that's when Histy suffered a heart attack, a peaceful smile on her face as she flopped from her book to the floor unconscious, in a comatose state of shock and relief... I think._

 _"Oh my goodness! HISTOIRE!" Nepgear screamed.  
_

 _I screamed too, "HISTY!"_

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Eheheheh..." I scratched the side of my head and sweatdropped at the memory of Histy fainting.

Was it really that... shocking when I decided that I was going to work? I mean... oh, never mind...

I snapped back in reality just in time to see another Ancient Dragon break its teeth trying to get past my "Barrier".

I sighed as I saw that it was the last one left, and commanded my blade to drive itself through the Ancient Dragon's heart.

It did.

Once I saw that the last of the Ancient Dragon's bodies had dissipated into... particles. Yeah. Particles. I too dissipated my blade, summoning my holographic wings, ready to fly back.

The mistake on my part was that I didn't take care to check my surroundings for any surprise traps, and that got me.

Unfortunately for me, something or someone had a plan for me, and the 'plan' resulted in a wormhole right there and there, right behind me.

"What the-" That was all I could say before I had to grit my teeth, trying my hardest to maintain myself here as I dug my heels deep into the barren soil.

Wherever that wormhole would send me, I didn't want to know.

 _I..._ I thought, panicking, _I... have to get back to Nepgear and the others... C-Can't! ... Let this... wormhole... take... me!_

"Nnnnnnnrrrgghhhh...!"

I tried to stand my ground, trying as best as I could to get away from the wormhole, but I knew the moment I lifted just an inch of my foot above ground, I'd get sucked in.

To be honestly speaking, I was only at most a full 10 inches away from the wormhole. Any moment now, and I'd get sucked in.

"Tch. I guess I have no choice then. Hopefully I'll only get sent to some places I know; MOST wormholes are only for dimensional travel. I'll need to get back later," I contemplated.

Pushing my feet off the ground, the effect was almost immediate as the wormhole sucked me in, and I closed my eyes, ready for the transfer...

* * *

 **No POV**

"*Pant*... *Pant*..." The cloaked male panted heavily, wiping the sweat off his brow with his shirt sleeve.

"...Whew... That Purple Heart sure is tough!" The man chuckled mildly.

"But even so... **I shall be the one who claims that spot among the True Divinities...** " The man spoke, his voice turning to that of a demons, his menacing aura making the cave shudder and shake thoroughly, slowly crumbling...

* * *

 **No POV**

 _ **Meanwhile In The Ultradimension...**_

"Um, we're in the middle of nowhere, you know, so how and why would someone fall out of the sky?" Random Person 1 asked.

"The thing is... Noire... Well... Umm... At this rate, you're... uh..." Random Person 2 replied, if you can call that a reply to the question at all.

"I'm...?" Random Person 1, now identified as Noire, asked again.

"Oh, no! MOVE! MOVE QUICKLY!" Purple Heart shouted mainly at Noire, whilst trying to get back her balance in the air when free-falling.

"Huh? Bllllarrrmmmmmff-"

"... Phew! That's a relief... I managed to regain my balance and summon my wings just in time..." Neptune sighed in relief, her body only centimeters away from crashing into Noire if she hadn't gotten her balance back a millisecond ago.

"Wowee... That was so coooool!" Random Person 2 cheered, her tempo reeeeaaallyyyy slooooooooooooooow... almost all of the time!

"...That might have shaved a few years off my life, if I'd crashed landed on y- ... Wait. Is that you, Noire?" Neptune found herself asking, only looking properly at Noire then when she fell the remaining 12 inches to the ground upon desummoning her wings.

"H-How did you know my name?" Noire countered a little thrown off, three lines of blue down her face as she backed away from Neptune, going behind Random Person 2.

"Huuuuh?" Random Person 2 had question marks floating around her head. She was clearly confused.

Neptune frowned. "...Oh. So that clears the confusion now. You're not the Noire I know," Neptune figured, her frown turning back to a small smile, "Your energy signature isn't exactly the same s the Noire I know... almost the same, but still not same," Neptune concluded.

"Wha- Okay, this is getting a little creepy, so who're you?" Noire decided to question, narrowing her eyes.

"Ah... yes, I'm sorry for scaring you by falling from the sky, literally out of the blue like this. I believe introductions are proper..." Neptune scratched the side of her face sheepishly.

"I'm Purple Heart, or just Neptune if you may, the CPU of Planeptune," She bowed her head a little when she introduced herself.

* * *

 **Okee-Dokee! XD**

 **Done with Chapter 7!**

 **Hope y'all beautiful readers enjoyed the read! :)**

 **Sorry for the slightly later update! X3**

 **Also hope you readers like how I got Nep into the Ultradiension(Literally the Ultradimension starting lines from the game)! And yes, a new personal enemy of Nep has appeared! XD**

 **What did the man with his ominous words mean?**

 **Who is he?**

 **If you're wondering those, make sure to tune in next chapter(He'll only appear... I estimate after 4-9 chapters later)! :D**

 **Important Note:** **Be the first to PM me about YOUR idea for that particular enemy of Neptune's personality, appearances, character, special quirks, and abilities(I'll be deciding what color he is tho)! XD I'll be writing it down in this fic just like you wanted :-)**

 **And that's all I have to say!**

 **Bye Bye!**

 **Seraphiane Heart out.**

 **R & R!**

 **Word Count: 1, 465**

 **PS: Since I forgot the word count for chapters 4 & 5...**

 **Word Count Chapter 4: 822**

 **Word Count Chapter 5: 1, 492**


	8. Neptune in the Ultradimension

**Hello, everyone! XD**

 **Back!**

 **Lets get right away to the start of this extra long chapter I wrote! :D**

 **Below are my reactions to the reviews;**

 **Loh Ping: As usual, thx again Loh :)**

 **Konstantin Dragon God Keeper: Thx a lot, Dohvahkihn(You told me to call you that in a PM)!**

 **The Shard Of Flame Ice: I'm sorry I can't 'react' to all of your reviews, but just like you said, it'd take too long in here! XD So instead I'll PM you, just wait for another day or two for the PM! Three last notes;**

 **1) All advice deeply appreciated, thanks a ton! :)**

 **2) Pls, advice me in PM how to avoid the Onomatopoeia! :D**

 **3) I already had in mind before you actually reviewed the your second review about the POV! The only POVs that'll be going on now are No POV, and Neptune POV(You might find that after every line break, there'll always a POV to make things clear who's who), :3**

 **Also, congratulations to Mr. Thingthingthingthingthing for being the first to PM me about how he wanted the new enemy to be portrayed!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE NEPTUNIA SERIES. The OCs that randomly appear here belong to me.**

 **Happy Reading! :3**

 **Hope you enjoy! X3**

 **PS: Chapter 9 will only be released a month later with chapter 10 and perhaps 11? Sorry folks!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

 **Baddies Meetings, Thing Ytori, Neptune & Ultradimension**

* * *

 **No POV**

"W-What? D-Do you mean 'he' sent HER to this world?!"

"Yes... Yes he did... Hahahaha!"

"T-This is no laughing matter!"

"But this is kinda like our just deserts, huh? In a twisted and unsavory manner of speaking, hahaha!"

"Ugh... you don't need to laugh so hard... I-In any event, SOMETHING needs to be done..."

"And just what is this 'something'?"

"U-Um, well... I-I'll just report this to everybody else! W-We wouldn't want 'him' to get m-mad at us for messing up... and t-t-they might be able to figure something out!"

"Tossing it to the others, huh? Pathetic... Do you REALLY think they're dependable when it comes down to 'him'?"

"E-Everything s-should work out! The Seven Sages, t-they m-must be able to do something...!"

"Really? I don't think so..."

"B-But then again... Like you said... Probably... Not..."

* * *

 **Neptune POV**

 ** _Meanwhile At Ultradimension Planeptune's Basillicom..._**

"...Lemme get this straight, so you said that you're the CPU of Planeptune, and then you and I argued about it while Plutia was just standing there, and then you said that you were sucked here by a WORMHOLE, the cause of your sky-falling, and that you might very possibly be from either the future or another dimension... After that while we were walking back here, you nicknamed Plutia Plutie, and she Nicknamed you Neppy... Did I get that right?" Noire raised an eyebrow as she summed up about all that's happened since I arrived here, to which I simply nodded to.

And I was just sitting there on the sofa of Plutie's home, sipping my tea while confirming things and chatting with Noire and Plutie.

"...Honestly, no offense to Plutia, but if you were this Planeptune's CPU, I think that the nation would probably have the highest Shares in all of Gamindustri..." Noire said, sighing.

I responded to her words, "I don't know about that, but what I DO know back home is that I'm the nation with the second highest Shares,"

"Woooow... Neppy must be soooo hardworking, theen!" Plutie exclaimed.

"Why, thank you, Plutie," I smiled as I put down my cup of tea.

"Oh? Then which nation has the highest Shares around?" Noire asked, a twinkle of curiosity in her eyes.

I giggled a little, "You'd be surprised, but it's Lastation, the nation which CPU Black Heart, which is you in HDD Noire, rules over,"

"Oooh! Noire... you're a CPU, toooo...?" Plutia said in wonder.

"'Too'? So it means you aren't a CPU here..."

"Y-Yeah..." Noire answered, her face a tad red as she scratched the back of her head, her vision on the ground beneath her, "A-At least, not yet... But Lastation does sound like a pretty cool name... and no, Plutia, I'm not a CPU..."

"So..." I looked at Plutie and Noire, "I've been meaning to ask this, but I reckon that you two are close friends...?"

"Uh-huuuuuuh! My beeeest buddy," Plutie replied for them both.

"G-Geez! Don;t say something embarrassing like that out loud!" Oh my. Noire's tsundere side taking over here...

"...If I was my old self and in my human form, I would've said you're a clone, Noire, a total fake!" I chuckled lightly.

"Oh, wooooow...! I had no idea you were a clone this whole time, Noire!" Plutie's eyes were as wide as sauce pans...

"... I did not say that..."

"That's because I'm NOT A CLONE! Can't you tell that Neptune's only telling us what she WOULD have said if she were in human form!?" Noire's eyes were as big as sauce pans too, with a sweatdrop down the side of her face...

"Well, you do have the same mannerisms plus personalities, characteristics and all like the Noire I know... you could literally be another her..." I was grinning.

"O-Oh, really?" Now Noire was the one who shocked to some degree.

"Gosh...! That's truuuuuee?" Plutie added in.

"Mhm. Definitely, with your tsun, voice, looks, hairstyle and all... Yep. About a 100% if only your normal wear is also that of the Noire I know," I looked at Noire, a playful glint in my eyes.

"Oh, okay. Hehehe..." Plutia had the... music note thingy vibe coming off her right now... oh wait. The music notes are literally coming off her.

* * *

 **Neptune POV**

"Okay, even though I have no qualms against it, lets put aside the fact that you're keeping Neptune here until she finds a way to get home..."

"Yes, Lets, Noire. I'd need to know more about this version of Gamindustri if I wanted a higher chance of getting home faster..." I kept a thought to myself though.

 _I know the Spell of Dimensional Travel, but it only lets me hop to random dimensions or dimensions I've been to before using that spell... and the Home Teleporter device Loh-sensei gave me only had a one-time use, so it broke the moment I was teleported back here... besides those, I've no more ideas on how to get back to my world..._

Noire was smiling at me like she was relieved I had sense.

I returned the smile.

* * *

 **Neptune POV**

"Hmm... the Guild, huh? I suppose this world functions the same as my world..." I said to myself when entering the building with Noire and Plutie.

Let's just say that after a little convincing talk with Plutie, we decided that Plutie had to do her job as a CPU, and that I'm going to pull off my weight here, even if I had the feeling they didn't want me to.

"Wow Neppy, you know about these...?" Plutie said with her slo-mo tempo again.

"Naturally. I was the CPU of Planeptune who was doing her job back in my world..." I was still smiling as we walked to the center of the Guild.

"Aww... you're such a dependable girl...!" Plutie was also smiling with her eyes closed.

"Uh... I'm sorry, and it's not like I don't want to believe you, but..." Noire turned around, "Could you... prove that you're really the CPU of Planeptune back in your world by transforming...?"

Oh, great. Better this came sooner than later. They DID believe me a little too easily... but how was I going to prove it? I'm already eternally HDD...

"Transform, eh?..." I sighed. This might turn out ugly if I have to go NEXT Form. Don't want to destroy the whole Guild with the power from the transformation.

"Yeah. Activate HDD. If you're a CPU, that shouldn't be a problem, right...?" Noire was now hesitant. I could hear her.

"Oh! Oh! I wanna see Neppy's HDD tooo...!" Plutie was raising her hand while saying that.

I sighed once more, face-palming "Look... I know you guys want to see me transform right now, I'll just say this much,"

I opened my eyes, "...Through some circumstances and a long time of training, I... went and became TOO powerful... What you're seeing right now IS my HDD Form... I can no longer go back to any form weaker than this..."

Noire looked like she wanted to speak up, but I was on a roll now.

"...I CAN transform; I know two other even more powerful transformations... but... can we pick a quest first? I'll transform into my NEXT Form while doing the quests... I don't want to be the cause of an earthquake in the middle of Plutie's nation... It will get ugly," I stated bluntly.

Noire and Plutie were gulping.

I knew what they were thinking.

Just what other transformation was more grand and powerful than HDD?

And what was a NEXT Form?

Plus a million other questions swimming through their minds.

...And I was pretty sure that even though I just met her, Plutie isn't one that gulps in nervousness that often...

* * *

 **Neptune POV**

 ** _After Turning The Quest In..._**

Noire and Plutie were still... shaky from seeing my NEXT Form.

...Let's just say that what happened was;

1) A massive earthquake due to the aura and power when transforming into my NEXT Form. That happened because I had to use my Godly Energy, since I didn't have access to of the Shares here.

2) Killing the Ancient Dragon, the Fenrir, the pack of approximately 120 Lizardmen, and a Super Rare Spawn, meaning an extremely powerful spawn that could be a monster meant for an S-Class Quest, known as Bahamut, with just one light swing of my blade in their direction. Generally a One Hit K.O.. With an entire mob of monsters. That even a lone CPU might not be able to handle.

3) Noire and Plutie feeling my bloodlust and murderous intent when I was mad at the monsters for a very clear and apparent reason, which was the skeletons of the dead villagers who've been terrorized. My eyes turned blood-red then. It always happens when I'm mad.

4) The cave named as the Seventh Fall collapsing on us because my blade cut through not only the monsters but also the Seventh Fall as well. I vaporized the stone with just my eyes, I managed to get that ability while training. But I went overboard and also vaporized a kilometer of land in every direction of us, lucky none of the villagers were even close to there, and Plutie and Noire were safe.

5) I transformed back to my normal form, which is now my Permanent HDD.

6) I asked whether those two believed I was a CPU now, and they nodded rapidly.

7) I 'tched' about the monsters being too weak and that I didn't even have to go NEXT Form, said I could've beaten them, even with the Bahamut around, single-handed.

8) We went back to the Guild and turned in the Quest. The two were silent all the way.

9) We're now back at Planeptune's Basillicom.

10) I'm now afraid whether I've done something horribly wrong.

* * *

 **No POV**

"U-Um, hmm... Th-Thank you all so much for coming here today. So, um, well..." Rei was stuttering badly as she greeted everyone else.

"HEY! We can't hear you at all! Wouldja speak louder!?" Random Person-san 1 shouted.

"Eep! I'm so, so, so sorry," Rei inhaled deeply.

"Sh-Sho, I'd like to shtart the Seven Shages meeting...!" Rei was now sweating bullets as she fumbled over her words.

"Don't talk like a fool," Random Person-san 2 said, sighing.

"She's fumbling all over her words, chu. If she thinks that kind of speech is cute at her age... yikes!" Random Person-san 3 exclaimed with fake shock.

"A-At my age? Oh, dear... I know I'm not the youngest thing thing around, but..."

"Okay, enough, cutie pies. It's cruel to tease her about it too much," Random Person-san 4 said, trying to calm things down some bit.

"Can't we hurry this meeting up? I'm a very busy man with a very busy schedule to keep," Random Person-san 5 said.

"Who even called this meeting? I came a long way, so if it's about something trivial, someone's dead," Random Person-san 2 threatened.

"U-Um... the one who called today's meeting was... m-me," Rei stuttered, again.

"Get outta town! You?!" Random Person-san 1 screamed. Somewhat.

"Eek! I'm sorry about that! It was impudent of me to call you here..." Rei was close to tears.

"Enough. This meeting will get dragged on if you get spooked by every little comment," Random Person-san 5 said with an annoyed tone.

"Still... having little Rei give us a call is rare. Something big must've happened," Random Person-san 4 reasoned.

"Y-Y-Yes, something big has happened," Rei was still sweating bullets.

"I can't fully confirm the info, I haven't gathered any evidence, but I feel it's highly credible, so-" Rei started to say...

"Enough procedural nonsense. Out with it," Random Person-san 2 was impatient as she interrupted.

"O-O-O-Okay! Actually, a new CPU has appeared in Planeptune!" Rei mustered out.

"What?! Are you certain of this?" Random Person-san 2 questioned, quite suspiciously.

"R-Rather, had appeared. Or may have appeared, it seems. Or... so it feels..." Rei was hesitating as she yet again, stuttered.

"Speak with certainty! Speak with unbridled passion!" Random Person-san 1 said 'passionately'.

"APPEARED! A new CPU has appeared in Planeptune!" Rei was now sweating bullets, again.

"I can't be asked to believe it just yet, but if it's true, this is quite a conundrum," Random Person-san 5 said with some finality.

"Planeptune, huh...? What do you make of this?" Random Person-san 2 questioned, seeming to point that question at Random Person-san 1

"Two CPUs in a nation that would topple in a single sneeze?! How can I be asked to believe this!?" Random Person-san 1 roared.

"S-Say what you'd like! But it's completely true! ...Maybe," Rei shot back weakly.

"So who's your informant? How'd you get this info, chu?" Random Person-san 3 asked.

"Th-That's... well..." Rei was even more hesitant.

"Nothing like that has gotten stuck in MY web of information," Random Person-san 4 claimed.

"I hate to say it, but I highly doubt little Rei here could get information faster than me," Random Person-san 4 claimed, proud to some degree.

"Well, um, that is to say... Under some profound circumstances-"

"I will only warn you once. If you had attempt to deceive me, you'd better be prepared to die!" Random Person-san 2 hissed dangerously.

"Th-There's n-no way I'd ever deceive you! Th-That'd be outrageous!" Rei stuttered upon hearing those words, sweating bullets again.

"Still, it needs to be verified. It's quite a shocker, if true. A shock it got by ME, that is," Random Person-san 4 exclaimed.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry," Rei apologized, bowing her head down apologetically.

"How would you confirm this crap, chu? I'd rather pick belly lint than follow up on this sketchy story, chu. This is bullshit, chu!" Random Person-san 3 'chu-ed' again.

"For these kinds of blue-collar situations, I think we all know who would be appropriate. Hmm...?" Random Person-san 5 paused.

"...Did that noisy little brat decide not to join us today?" He continued.

"It's a welcome change of pace. Her shrieking blows my eardrums," Random Person-san 2 said.

"A-Actually, I let her know about it before this meeting... " Rei trailed off.

"Then she ran off without hearing the rest of my report, even though I tried to stop her..." She continued.

"Hah! Impatient little twerp!" Random Person-san 1 bellowed.

"Either way, it simplifies the matter. We'll just wait for her to get back then discuss this further," Random Person-san 4 concluded.

"So, we wait for now, huh? I hope it isn't a waste of time," Random Person-san 2 grumbled.

"And here I wanted to hurry back to the office and work late again..." Random Person-san 5 sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, hey! I'm starved! When do the caterers get here?!" Random Person-san 1 said upon hearing his stomach's growl.

"Yeah. It's only polite for the one who called the meeting to prepare food. Chop-Chop, chu!" Random Person-san 3 stated.

"H-Huh? B-But whenever any of you called one, there isn't even a pitcher of water..." Rei slightly whined.

"You want to say that again!? You wanna voice that complaint LOUD-" Random Person-san 1 was interrupted while he was bearing down on Rei.

*THUD!*

"Who the hell-" Random Person-san 5 was also interrupted.

*THUD!*

"Wha-" Random Person-san 3 was interrupted too.

*THUD!*

"...Oh. Oh my..." Random Person-san 4 started to slowly back away from the cloaked figure who'd K. Random Person-san 1, 3 & 5, in three clean _light_ pinches to the nerve point that causes loss of consciousness within the neck. The trick only doesn't work on Random Person-san 1, so instead he disconnected the wires that allowed Random Person-san 1 to maintain his consciousness. After peeling off the metal covering those wires of course.

"...Ah... must you people of the Seven Sages ALWAYS be so mean to Rei?" Mystery Guy, the cloaked figure, asked, annoyance clearly in his tone.

Rei, instead of backing away or running, did the opposite of the others.

She stepped towards closer to Mystery Guy, whispering, "Y-Ytori...?"

"*Sigh* Yes... Yes its me, Rei..." Mystery Guy gestured for Rei to get closer.

She got closer to Mystery Guy as he reached his arms out to her.

However, the moment Rei got within Mystery Guy's range, she was taken out.

Mystery Guy hugged an out cold Rei close to him as he called out his holographic wings, the color that of a Sapphire gem.

When he took off the ground and was about to fly through the hole in the roof which he'd caused, he was 'stopped'. Delayed, I mean. By Random Person-san 2.

"Who exactly do you think you are, just crashing into the meeting of the Seven Sages like that, knocking out four of our members and kidnapping one of them?" Random Person-san 2 chuckled.

Mystery Guy laughed mildly at Random Person-san 2's words, "Oh, but I do believe I have every right to do so; those with power, as long as they have power, have every right to do anything they want!"

"Oh?" Random Person-san 2 mused, "So you judge a person only by how powerful they're?" She spun her two-bladed spear around a few times, getting into battle stance in the sky.

"Yes, I very much think I do," Mystery Guy laughed, "I'm Thing Ytori! The GPU(Godly Partner Unit) of the most ancient super-nation and first nation in the history records of Gamindustri, Paiean!" He yelled to the whole world.

 **Name: Thing Ytori**

 **Height: 174 centimeters**

 **Weight: 168 pounds/ 76. 2035 kilograms**

 **Occupation: GPU(Godly Partner Unit) Of [Lost]Ancient Super-Nation Paiean**

 **Current Occupation: Disciple of ?; Taking Down Purple Heart For ? Spot Among True Divinities**

 **Normal Appearance: Permanently HDD like Neptune, Sapphire Eyes, Start/End button as upils like evry other CPU/GPU, Sapphire Blue Hair, Bangs covering an eye, Face Of A... Handsome 20-Year Old Man(Just imagine the FIFTH most hottest guy you can think about, readers!), Wears a large dark blue jacket with light blue frills along the corner; jacket covers his entire body including his boots when not in battle.**

 **Personality: (Same as HDD since he's Permanently HDD like Nep) Quite the 'Cool' guy, maybe(?) fun to hang out with if he isn't consumed by hatred and thirst for power, Serious at all times, has a thing for Rei Rhyghts(A.K.A. Blue Heart), Extremely Strict, A Maniac when it comes to power, Insane when it comes to hatred, Consumed by hatred and thirst for power 70% of the time.**

 **Past: [To Be Mentioned Much Later On]**

 **HDD Name: Sapphire Heart**

 **HDD Height: [Same As Above Mentioned]**

 **HDD Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Start/End button as Pupils like every other CPU/GPU, Sapphire Blue Hair, Bangs covering an eye, Face of A... Handome 20-year old man(Just like above, imagine the FIFTH hottest guy you can think about, readers!), Processor suit exposes a V-shape around his neck, Processor suit is Sapphire Blue in color, Processor suit has random lighted blue lines running across it; two up/down the side of waist, four up/down each leg, four up/down each arm, a circle around each joint on arms and legs, two along sides of body, two along sides of back, one V-shaped around exposed V-shape of his neck, holographic wings Light Sapphire Blue in color and shape in a combination of X+**

 **HDD Personality: [Same as above mentioned]**

* * *

 **And there ya go, you beautiful readers! XD**

 **Chapter 8 is done!**

 **Sorry for the two-day delay, real life and stuff getting in the way of my writing.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter! XD**

 **Also, Hope you're all satisfied with how Thing Ytori made his appearance as the sworn(?) enemy of Nep! Especially Thingthingthingthingthing!**

 **And congrats again on being the first to PM me!**

 **And that's all I hafta say for this chapter! XD**

 **See you again soon!**

 **Seraphiane Heart out.**

 **R & R!**


End file.
